Don't Stop
by CheckeredLove
Summary: A number of one-shots between brothers and lovers Kenny and Kevin McCormick. If you don't like the couple, then don't read. Possibly some Creek and Style, too. Rated M for a reason. Inspired by the song Don't Stop by Odesza.


A/N: I've fallen for these two as a couple you guys. And a couple of people have done these so I thought I'd make one too, 'cause why not? Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

PS. Kevin is seventeen, Kenny is fourteen (both guys are in high school, by the way) and Karen is 10.

* * *

1: Quit Fussin'

His voice was like music to Kevin's ears. Every cry, every whine, even the smallest of moans. It was as sweet as honey and made Kevin hotter than the sun.

"K-Kev..." Kenny's voice mewed, as his body squirmed in heat. His hips bucked into the air as he felt his older brother's large, warm hands touching his body.

Kevin smirked down at hearing his name moaned, his boxers only stretched even farther. The elder let one hand support him in hovering above his younger lover. The other hand massaged Kenny's member through his worn boxers.

"Kev…" Kenny whines and moans wouldn't subside.

When Kevin finally moved his hand into Kenny's undergarments, the younger gave a sharp gasp. He squirmed and whined. "Kev…quit it…"

"You don' want me to?" Kevin questioned, a little smirk on his face, but his hand moving away all the same. If his little brother really didn't want to do this, he would in no way make him. Though, his body sure told a different story.

At hearing his older brother's words, Kenny's face went pinker than it already was. His body grew hot as he whined, "Well, no…jus' stop teasin'…"

"Aw, but that's the fun part." Kevin whines back. "I liked buildin' suspense, lil' bro."

"Well, I don'!"

"Hush." Kevin chuckled as he gazed at his seemingly innocent little brother. Well, of course, his friends knew he had a dirty mind, but otherwise. He smirked before leaning down and pressing his own thick lips against Kenny's rosebud soft ones.

They shared a kiss, no less passionate than any other they'd ever shared. Maybe it was the most, they didn't know. All they did know was that they loved each other, even if they had to hide it.

Though right now, that didn't matter.

When they broke, Kevin was the first to speak. As usual.

"I love you, Ken." His voice was so loving and sincere. It matched his face which was scarred with the years of abuse and poverty the two had endured.

"I love you, too." Kenny smiled, his cheeks matching the color of his pursed lips.

With those the only words in the air, Kevin leaned down to kiss Kenny again. He licked along his brother's lips slowly, just to stimulate the younger. Though Kenny was way past stimulated, and this just added to the buildup.

He groaned. "Kev…"

The older of the two was lost in kissing every inch of Kenny's body that he could. He held his frail, bony body close as he let his lips kiss and lick any protruding bone and sensitive skin he could find. He nipped on Kenny's neck for a moment, sucking it hard. He wanted to leave some kind of mark behind.

After he got a vibrant red spot left on a single side of younger's neck, Kevin gazed at it proudly. Smirking, he then looked over Kenny's body. A glowing, pink blush had swallowed him whole. He looked beautiful.

Kenny let another moan pass his lips as he grabbed and held onto his brother's forearms. "Kev…hurry up…"

Kevin chuckled again as he nodded and began to comply. He let his fingers trail down, tickling Kenny as he went. When Kevin stretched the waistband of his boxers with two fingers painfully slow, Kenny groaned.

"Oh, hush." Kevin chuckled, beaming at his younger brother's hardened flesh. "Just be good and I'll do what you want."

"I am bein' good..."

Kevin chuckled again, before he used one hand to stroke Kenny's member and the other to message one of the pink buds on Kenny's skinny chest.

The blonde mewed in pleasure as his brother's hand stroked him faster. He arched his back and grasped the sheets when his hand moved faster, though soon sank back down when the older pulled away.

Kenny looked up at him as Kevin pushed three fingers into his mouth. "Suck."

Kenny gave him a glare as if to say, "Yeah, yeah. I know." but he didn't. He only did what he was told.

The younger sucked and licked on the bigger fingers for barely a minute, before Kevin's hand moved away from his mouth and then moved down South.

Kenny took in a breath bracing himself. Sure, they'd done this before but he was still extremely sensitive and not to mention, tight.

"How many, little bro?"

Kenny bit his bottom lip and glanced up at the handsome sight on Kevin towering over him. He felt himself go numb and his heart melted a bit. "Um..."

Kevin chuckled again, placing a little peck on Kenny's lips. "I'll start with one, huh?"

Kenny nodded, as he felt Kevin place a single thick, slick finger against his entrance.

"Kev…"

"Mhm?" the older moved his finger away from Kenny.

"Um…don't…go too fast." Kenny sighed, looking up at his older brother. "Okay?"

Kevin smiled. "You bet."

Kevin then placed the slick finger back against Kenny's entrance and pushed it into him. He tried to take it slow, though he yearned to find the spot inside his little brother that would make him cry out in pleasure.

Kenny groaned. He hated how it felt at first, though he knew it wouldn't last long. Kevin always assured him of it.

"You okay, Ken?" Kevin asked, admiring the gorgeous sight of Kenny below him.

Kenny took in another breath and nodded, as he held the sheets tight.

"You sure?" Kenny decided he wasn't sure. Not until Kevin let his other hand drift over and stroke his member.

"Y-yeah…"

Kevin then leaned down and let a passionate kiss fall between the both of them. He let his tongue push into Kenny's mouth and he licked every corner in the younger. When he pulled away a trail of saliva connected the both of them.

Kevin finally started to move the digit inside of Kenny. He let it stroke and caress his insides and he pushed it deep to attempt to find the spot.

Kenny arched his back and let out another little moan. He finally got used to the first finger right as Kevin added another.

The younger groaned as he moved his hips trying to get used to the feeling of Kevin stretched and scissoring his insides.

It didn't take long, however, as Kenny started to mewl at the feel of Kevin's fingers inside of him. It was so much pleasure, he hardly noticed when Kevin added a third.

Kevin took in the little moans and mewls he got and acknowledged the fact they only added on to his own raging flesh.

The older finally let his fingers plunge deep and hit Kenny's prostate dead on. The younger cried out, a few tears slipping from his blue eyes as this was almost too much.

Kevin kissed away the tears almost removing his fingers. "Does it hurt?"

Kenny didn't think he could talk. He could barely muster an almost silent, "Uh-uh."

Kevin took that as a no, and hoped he was right, as he let his fingers hit the spot again.

Kenny moaned loudly and bucked his hips at the pleasure. "K-Kev…"

Kevin hit it only a few more times, squeezing cries, moans and whimpers from the cringing teen under him.

The older then took away his fingers making Kenny whimper and whine, "No…"

Kevin chuckled, kissing Kenny's hot forehead. "Oh, quit fussin'."

Kenny pouted and glared at the older of the two. "Shut up…"

"Do you wanna…you know…?" Kevin asked, just to make sure.

Kenny nodded, as he lifted his hips. "Duh…"

Kevin smirked at the younger's eagerness. "You know at only fourteen, you're pretty eager…"

"Shut up. I'm almost fifteen, kinda…"

Kevin chuckled again, kissing his brother's lips before pressing the tip of his member against Kenny's entrance. "You sure?"

Kenny nodded, almost in a stupor. "Yeah…"

Kevin then slowly slid his elongated member into Kenny, inch by inch.

Then younger groaned, moving his head back in forth not really knowing what else to do. God, it hurt, But he was gonna endure it.

Kevin pushed himself in deep before stopping and holding Kenny's thin hips. "You okay?"

Kevin groaned as he shifted his hips awkwardly. "G-gettin' there…"

The older nodded and waited as long as Kenny needed. He had no interest in hurting the little thing.

Kevin did, however, lean down and kiss Kenny's lips softly. He loved the feel of them, so full and soft. He felt bad, as Kenny had to kiss his own chapped ones. Though Kenny loved them all the same.

As Kenny finally adjusted to his brother's almost massive size he let out a moan. Kevin smirked down at him and Kenny smiled back. "You can…move, Kev."

Kevin nodded, kissing the younger's cheek before he then pulled himself back a back and pushed back in slowly, trying to not to hurt Kenny.

As the older pulled almost all the way out and then back in, Kenny let out a little moan. This was the excruciating part. "K-Kev…go faster…"

Kevin smirked as he pulled out again and pushed back in. he loved to tease Kenny for a moment or to, but after a while he couldn't take the lust either. He soon began to make his movement swifter, making Kenny squirm and moan.

When Kevin let himself pound into Kenny, nearing full speed, he threw the younger's legs over his shoulders. He then held Kenny's hands, which were unmercifully grasping at the bed sheets.

Kenny only cried out and moaned and whined harder and louder as Kevin hit against his sweet spot hard. The pace and amazing pangs of pleasure washed over the enraptured blonde.

"K-Kev!" he cried out, as he felt himself nearing his edge. He hated that he couldn't hold out longer.

Kevin, however, was thankful as he was nearing it too. He was also thankful that his parents had to take Karen to a parent-teacher meeting at school.

Kevin thrusted only a few more times, before Kenny was soon thrusted over the edge. He cried out again, before letting his steamy, white pleasure coat both his and Kevin's naked torsos.

Kevin groaned as he let himself empty his essence into Kenny. He sighed out in a sweaty, tired breath as leaned down and kissed a whimpering, panting Kenny.

Kenny kissed back, wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck.

Kevin grabbed a tissue from the nightstand beside their shared bed before he pulled out of Kenny. He watched his own white pleasure poured from the younger's entrance. He used the tissue to wipe up the puddle on the sheets and what was left on Kenny as well.

Kenny chuckled at the tickle that the tissue caused, before Kevin tossed it into a bin and kissed the younger's lips.

He then fell beside Kenny and laid his head down on a dirty pillow. The younger still panted a bit, as Kevin wrapped his arms around Kenny's tiny body. He kissed Kenny's forehead once more, before cuddling into him.

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, that turned out ending like Fall In Love's first chapter. Oh well...Anywho~I hope you guys liked! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


End file.
